La Vie Boheme
by HorseyWitchOfTorchwood
Summary: The story of the bohemians. In three hundred years, they go from a group of starnge people to a full blown rebelion. Because as Globalsoft rose to power, so did they. On hiatus due to lack of interest on the part of both readers and me. Will leave up in case I plan to go back to it. Reviews may encourage me.


La Vie Boheme

**BOHEMIAN HISTORY! If history was about rock rebels I'd have taken it for a GCSE. Just some back story to the bohemians. First how they began in the early days of Globalsoft and ends at the end of the play. **

**I've done some research into rock music. And I'm currently reading **_**Nineteen Eighty Four**_**. It sounds a lot like Planet Mall so it's gonna help me... I think. I recommend it from what I have read so far. Mostly it's stuff I made up myself for this crapsack world**

**Ok, so each part will be a few chapters, narrated from the point of view of a bohemian. **

* * *

Part One

Rayne "Storm" McKenzie

2020 - 2032

Chapter One

The students of 7th Park Secondary School filed through the doors in a neat fashion. Each dressed in perfect school uniform. A neat white shirt, black blazer, gray trousers or knee length skirts, white socks and smart black shoes. The boys with their hair sleeked back and the girls with long, straight hair in natural colours. The girls wear simple, natural make-up in pale shades of pink. The only jewellery they wear is Globalsoft approved of course.

From my perch on the school wall I could only see perfection. Until Erin entered the scene. Her hair looking dark blue, eyes outlined in black eyeliner, lips dark red, wearing red fishnets, a skirt made from ties and a black bin bag as a sleeveless coat. She stood out like a sore thumb.

The day that Globalsoft took over, Erin started a one woman rebellion against them by dressing and acting how she wants. I kind of did the same but didn't really notice it. Maybe because I'd been rebelling for three years before hand. My step-father hated my style. The world just agreed with him now.

WWRYWWRYWWRY

Four years ago my mum met Dave James. He was the perfect boyfriend to her. But he was working for Globalsoft back then and I was against what they believed in. I didn't want to be like everyone else.

I slowly developed my own wacky style. I dyed my blonde hair blood red, started to wear clothes with a punky side to it and surrounded my eyes in black eyeliner. I tried using contact lenses but didn't like them so I had to settle for my gray eyes. I began to chop up clothes and customise them. I chopped off the hem of my school skirt so it's shorter and frayed. I wear a blazer that's a million sizes too big for my thin frame.

When Globalsoft took over they got rid of hair dye. So I had to find something else to dye my hair with. I'd tried pretty much everything over that year. Kool aid is very good. I tried nail polish. Didn't work too well. Food colouring works well. I even tried red ink. I changed my mind about what to use alot.

Of course, an emo/punk/freak step daughter isn't really a good thing for David James.

WWRYWWRYWWRY

"Rayne!" Erin almost screamed. "Your hair!" Erin is a little over dramatic.

"What's wrong with it?"

"The roots are coming through!"

"It makes it look different. Maybe I'll do the roots with purple for a while. Then pink. Or black. Or something. Rainbow hair."

"Great. Oh! A bird!"  
"Can we go shopping tonight?" I asked.

"Yeah, might as well. Got nothing else to do."

WWRYWWRYWWRY

Last year, Erin and I came across people who didn't like to live the way Globalsoft chose. Like us. We got together in the abandoned warehouse on the edge of town. We just acted like ourselves. I felt I knew these people, although, we didn't know each other's names.

When I started to go mad Erin and I went "shopping." I'm not sure if it's occured to you yet, but that's a cover story.

To me, "Storm" was more than a nickname. It was my identity. Me.

I spent my time with Erin (or Sapphire, as she likes to be called), Dee, X and Athena.

Dee decided that the letter D is the answer to everything. Don't ask why. She even dyed her hair white blonde and called it "diamond coloured." Her favourite colour is "dusty rose," a shade of pink. Her eyes are brown but she says they are "dusty brown."

As for X... until he got a name, he was just X. It stuck. It suits him. He's fairly plain. Mousey hair, pale skin,

Athena is into Greek gods. It was given to her because she is a stereotypical pretty girl with long blonde hair, beautiful green eyes with long lashes... and Erin thought Athena was the god of beauty. She was wrong. It's wisdom. And Athena is a bit of a ditz. Irony, eh?

* * *

**I might redo this. I just wanted to throw it out there and see how it went. **


End file.
